Whoever she is
by Missstyles
Summary: 17 year old Lillie Marie is living at an Academy in California when a mysterious new group of boys from England become her new classmates. Harry Styles has eyes for what he can't have. How far will he go to make Lillie fall just as hard as he has for her?
1. Beginning

California. The city of angels.

Smells infused the nostrils of Lillie Marie. A hint of the sun burning through the cheap interior of her best friend Anna's car, mixed with different typical teenage scents brought a smile upon the fragile seventeen year old. Her secret? Lillie had been diagnosed with a serious heart condition at 5.

Her parents treated Lillie's condition strictly, taking away the life of a once happy little girl. Miss Marie refused to let her daughter live an average life. Odds were against her survival past the age of 25. Lillie wasn't a loud to attend regular secondary school like most girls either. Enrolling into the prestigious west side academy, Lillie was given a chance to enjoy life with other girls her age in a protective environment not far from home. This allowed for her care for incase of an emergency and still get an education with other kids her age.

"Turn that shit up Anna!" The girl's guy mate Jake boomed from the backseat.

"Turn your mouth _off" _Anna demanded, turning herself swiftly around to give Jake the look of death.

Lillie snuck her fingers up to the dial, turning the music louder.

Jake hit her seat with his foot, letting her know she was thanked.

"Lill, you can't listen to that idiot, I can't drive with the music loud!" Anna lectured, not affecting Lillie what so ever.

Instead, she giggled, dancing around in her seat, encouraging Jake and Ryan, Anna's boyfriend to join in.

The group of four had always been friends.

Each of them had been sent to the same private academies growing up because either their parents didn't want the trouble of raising them, thought it was a sign of wealth, or just a good education.

Jake was the oldest.

He was handsome, intelligent and kind. His short ruffled brown hair covered the top of his head, accenting his crystal blue eyes. Jake was from Florida. He grew up being active and was trained to play the classical piano.

Whenever Lillie needed someone to make her feel better, Jake was the go to. He'd always liked her, except Lillie never realized. She was timid. Innocent.

Anna brought out the best of her, that's why they were best friends.

She was a year younger than the rest of them, only being 16.

Anna had auburn red hair that curled down her petite shoulders.

It was undoubtable that Anna was the prettiest ginger in California.

Ryan, her boyfriend was a tall Southern boy who grew up rolling in money.

You'd expect the son of the owner's of a massive food chain to be stuck up, except Ryan was the most down to earth character of them all.

He treated Anna like a queen, and looked over Jake and Lillie as if they were blood.

The gang were together through thick and thin, nothing would ever change that.

Only they knew Lillie was sick.

Poor, lovely Lillie.

Her hair was light brown, surrounding her face in natural waves.

Only 5'2, Lillie was the smallest girl in the academy.

Although a lot held back the girl physically, nothing stopped her from living life to the fullest.

She never wanted to be looked at as a pity pit. Just a normal teenager.

Lillie cared about her friends, Jake more considerably.

That's why she couldn't be in a relationship. She was going to die soon. Who wants the sick girl?

Today they were heading off to the shorelines for an academy pre spring break bonfire.

There was only one more week of school, and the students wanted to celebrate together before everyone drifted their own ways.

Rummer was, a group of about 5 boys and 1 girl were on their way from England.

They'd been on X Factor and would be completing their education at the academy while recording in Los Angeles.

Lillie hopped out of the car, almost sliding out of her brown leather flip flops when she saw the crowd of people gathered on the beach.

The spot was elite for one of the academy members family who kindly offered it for the festivities.

Anna and Ryan came out holding hands, inhaling the cool Californian weather.

Tonight was going to be a good night.

"Hey, what the fuck Lill!" Jake groaned feeling a familiar body wrapped around his body.

Lillie had jumped onto his back, expecting a ride down to the shore.

"If you love me, you'll move cowboy" She smiled against his ear, pinching his skin.

They continued their way, greeting familiar faces.

In the academy, the gang just existed.

They knew everyone, but by no means were 'popular'.

Ryan insisted on calling them the Misfits.

"That must be them" Anna said cooly, referring to the fresh bait from England.

"Look at the chicks hair, does she really think it looks good that red? I'm the fox in this place, dumb bitch" She hissed staring down the extremely thin girl with a wild sense of style.

"Her names Cher, she's in my piano night course. She's signed and everything" Jake added, unamused at the stereotypical Rhinna want to be.

"I like her outfit" Lillie said bluntly.

'Cher' was in Doc Martins, a pair of abstract tights and a white crop top.

Lillie would've loved to pull something like that, but her mother would never allow it, and Lillie respected her mother.

"Look at the guys, they look decent. Probably going to fit right in with Danielle's fake group of friends. Preppy shits." Jake said looking for a reaction on Lillie's face.

He'd slaughter them all if any of them came across his territory. Lillie.

The one had a spiked black hair style and amazing caramel skin tone. Probably Indian Lillie guessed, admiring his swagger.

Next was a sharp Irish accent coming from a blonde cutie with a sense of style to die for! She noted him as a possible hook up.

No relationships, No Jake, No Commitment, No problem.

A boy with brown longish hair across his face stood next to him, he was average, well dressed as well, obviously the joker of the group. He had his arm wrapped around the most American like boy who resembled Justin Bieber in the hair department. He was handsome, but looked a bit too pretty boyish for Lillie's liking.

"I count 4 boys Ryan" Lillie smiled, amused she'd just called out big brain over in the corner with Anna locked between his arms.

"Lill, I'll hurt ya!" He teased, raising his eyebrows.

She gave him her tongue, poking it out adorably.

Jake still had her on his back.

"Jake da snake, I need to buy a hot dog, carry me" She demanded.

Rolling his eyes into the back of his head, Jake did was he was told, carrying the girl towards the food booth.

Lillie hopped off, looking around with eyes of lust.

No hot dogs. This stuff was professional, delicious, perfection.

Her tiny hands filled a sky high plate of goodies, giving Jake smiles while doing so.

"Excuse me, are you uh, uh apart of the academy" A shy strong British accent asked.

Lillie turned around to face a boy with beautiful curly hair poking out around the sides of his face.

He wore tan khakis and a fitted white v neck. Obviously trying to fit into his new environment.

"Since I was 7!" Lillie smiled cheerfully. "Do you need help, are you lost? The new english boy from the UK right?" She asked.

"That'd be me, this place is so unusual but it's nice, it's lovely, I was just wonder-"

Jake snaked his arms around Lillie's waste, his head on her shoulder.

"Who's this Lill" He asked uncharmed by the new boy.

"This is, um, what's your name? He's super nice Jake" Lillie said feeling over protected.

"Harry, Harry Styles" He said uncomfortable, unsure to shake hands.

"I'm Lillie, this is Jake, he's my best friend, want an escort tonight?" Lillie asked trying to be of help.

Harry wasn't her type, mainly because she'd never seen anything like him. He wasn't like the usual Californian boys. His face, his mechanisms, they were so unique and fitting.

"That'd be great but you really don't have to" Harry chuckled, unsure to even look at the pretty little thing in front of him.

Jake the snake would attack in a second if Harrys breath even touched her skin.

"We should go back to the gang" Jake stated.

Wiggling away, Lillie stood next to Harry.

"Go then, I'm showing Harry around"

Jake didn't say a word, instead he kicked the sand and turned his back to the pair.

In a matter of seconds, Lillie's phone buzzed

_1 New Text From: Jake The Snaaaake _

**He wants your vagina. British ppl r dirty. **

Coughing a bit too loudly, she texted back.

**I like them dutttttty, stfu. I love you. **

**If I'm screwed, I'll call you, superman.**

**x**


	2. Eyes on fire

"Were not dirty you know" Harry said cheekily, looking down at Lillie.

"Creeper!" She huffed, hitting his arms.

Harry smirked, walking backwards further way from the crowds.

He asked Lillie about herself, which she responded by telling him everything but her heart condition.

Harry returned the favour, explaining he'd missed being at home but this whole gig was an opportunity of a life time.

He was catching onto her, Lillie was getting a Styles Virus.

"I have to sing with the lads, I fancy Cher's done considering the hip hops stopped" He noticed, unhappy that they'd have to return to everyone else.

Lillie blew the hair out of her face, walking back to the stage.

"I'm excited, to see you sing I mean" She said shyly.

Harry half smiled, resting his arm around her shoulders.

"Any requests?" He asked, stuck on how beautiful Lillie truly was.

"The Script, If you even know anything I mean" She stuttered, standing in front of the stage

Harry walked effortlessly onto the stage, joining the other four boys. He took position in the centre, taking a hold of the solid microphone with his hand.

Instantly, the crowd grew stiff in tension, yearning to see the talent behind the pretty exteriors.

The 'Bieber Boy' began the lyrics.

His voice was deep and full of emotion. Lillie could sense his passion for music, supposing he was the heart of the 5.

Another voice rang in, it was the Irish boy, followed by the brown haired jokester, going into a harmony.

Lillie shook her head around to the music, fairly impressed by the talent that was One Direction.

Harry had helped in singing the lead of the chorus of "For the first time".

The song was coming to an end, the tan boy was doing the background high vocals.

Harry grabbed onto his mic, taking it away from the stand.

_"Oh these times are hard, and there making us crazy_

_Don't give up on me baby" _

His emerald eyes pierced into Lillie's, making her feel suddenly like the only one beyond the stage.

The crowd erupted into claps and whistles, fuelling the boys smiles.

Harry, was still focused on the petite brown eyed wonder in the sea of faces.

Lillie's stomach turned into knots, forcing her knee's to go weak.

She couldn't feel for anyone. It was wrong. She was sick.

"Their good, he's good." Jake said coming out of nowhere.

Lillie snapped back into reality, feeling terrible for the way she'd treated the one person who truly cared quite rudely for a boy she'd barely known.

She knew what she'd done earlier must have stung for Jake. He only wanted the best for her, which he knew was himself. Lillie came to a realization that Jake would be the only boy she could ever commit to and feel comfortable. Safe.

Instinct took over, her hands cupped his face, lowering his lips down onto hers.

Jake didn't hesitate to kiss Lillie back.

He'd waited forever for the moment, even if he knew it was an act of desperation, he needed it.

"We can do this, me and you, us…" Lillie breathed, her forehead rested against his.

Jake nodded, slipping his fingers between hers. A familiar sensation that had always reminded her she was loved.

Jake was dependable. attractive. intelligent. funny. sweet. caring.

Harry was risky. Just a risk.

Lillie knew Jake was right, they'd be perfect together.

Her eyes snuck a glance to the stage, noticing a white faced Styles.

He was pretending to be intrigued by Natalie.

The tall, thin, Abercrombie stereotypical whore.

Lillie didn't care, he had his effect on her, and it had worn off.

Swinging her hands with Jakes, she walked away towards the car, winking.

"I've got a present for you" She giggled, fully aware she was about to give the greatest gift she could ever give.


	3. I'm love sick tonight

Harry's P.O.V

Lillie.

She was the smallest, most precious girl he'd ever seen.

Her brown eyes, coconut scent, little white dress.

Everything about her circulated through his thoughts.

She looked interested, until he came back.

The guy from the food tables, he was more than 'just a friend'.

Friends don't have heated sessions in public places.

Natalie was situated on Harry's lap, complementing him on his accent.

She was hot.

Harry had always categorized his ladies.

Hot: Good body, decent face, flirtatious mindless trash.

Ugly: Undoable, Acne, scent, personality.

Pretty: Cute, funny, perfect facial and physical features

Beautiful: Innocence, personality, attractive beyond words, intelligence.

Lillie, was beautiful.

Natalie was his excuse to forget her.

Roaming his eyes down to her hips, Harry suggestively smirked, insinuating they go somewhere…more private.

Natalie got the message, giving a seductive grind into Harry's lap, standing up to lead the way.

"So like, I'm only doing this for your accent" She laughed a bit too dramatic.

"Kiddddddddding!" Natalie swooned, slapping Harry.

"Right, where to" He asked blankly, wishing to get it done with.

"Well like, my dad lent me the Bentley for the summer, so we can like, totally do some damage in the back" She responding walking threw a row of parked vehicles.

"Getting heated over there aye!" She noted, looking into an older looking vehicle.

Out of curiosity Harry looked in.

Lillie.

Underneath, the thing.

His lips attacking her tiny collar.

She looked nervous, new to the experience. Innocent.

Rage swept over him. She was doing it because he had pressured her.

No way the girl he'd met earlier that night was interested in loosing her virginity in the back of what? Her best friends car?

"Babe we can do the same thing if you hurry uuuuup" Natalie chirped, opening the car door.

Harry followed, prepared to let out his tension on Natalie.

This year was bound to be interesting.


	4. Hurting hearts

Waking up in the dorm, Lillie released a loud yawn.

Covering her mouth, she tried to be silent so Ana wouldn't wake up.

The night before she'd become a couple with Jake spontaneously.

Lillie learned to never have regrets for a girl bound to die young.

Jake was gentle, making the whole car experience painless.

He knew if her heart rate went up, Lillie would be doomed.

Running her fingers through her brown hair, tying it up into a bun, she tossed a leather jacket on and some sweats.

Ana loved it when she woke up to tea from the Academy Cafe, so Lillie felt liking surprising her hung over best friend.

Walking around the corner, she spotted Jake situated on a couch, probably waiting for a friend.

He liked to skateboard with his outer Academy friends on Sundays.

Wearing a black beanie and red plaid shirt tucked into his black skinny jeans, Lillie admired her new 'boyfriend'.

It was weird considering him her boyfriend, they'd always been just friends.

"Boo" She whispered, sneaking up behind his seat.

"Stranger danger alert, someone call the police" He teased, pecking her cheek.

Lillie turned red, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Skating?" She asked

"No, Ballet" He responded jokingly.

She tore off his beanie, screwing up his hair.

"I'm dating the Black Swan? Too cute, really Jackalina" She snickered, walking away.

Jake looked at her and laughed, knowing she was getting Ana's morning goods.

He texted her, even though Lillie was in a walking distance.

_1 New Text From: Jake The Snaaaake _

**You smell like morning breath, rlly made my day**

**come to my room 5, my turn to give a gift **

Smiling studiedly to herself, Lillie ran back, pressing her lips into his.

Feeling eyes on them, she pulled away with a pout.

"5" She repeated, walking back to get Ana's tea.

The Cafe was fairly busy, but it was Sunday morning.

Lillie played with her ipod, picking 'Sunday Morning' by Maroon 5

How fitting, she thought.

"Hey"

Lillie turned around to see a very tired looking Harry Styles.

He was wearing a purple hoodie with 'Jack Wills' across the chest and an animal hat. Mature.

"You look tired, long night?" She asked trying to make conversation.

"Not as busy as yours"

Lillie narrowed her expression at the boy, curious to what he meant.

"Excuse me?"

"I saw you in the car with your 'friend'. What's next, are you going to tell me he's gay and you two were just experimenting? I thought you were different"

"I don't expect some british piece of shit creeping on my personal life. Go FUCK yourself Harry" Lillie ragged, not bothering with Ana's tea.

Harry was equally pissed off, leaving the opposite way towards where Jake was still waiting for a ride.

Lillie chose to go the long way back to her dorm through the staircase to cool off.

It wasn't working.

Her heart sped up, her vision blurring.

Texting Ana for help, she sat on the stares, tears filling her eyes.

Lillie couldn't deal with stress, it literally was deadly.

Nobody ever dared to offend her, they knew she was fragile. Not sick, but fragile.

Lillie told them she had anxiety, not a heart condition.

Ana came running down the staircase, giving Lillie a shot of her medical dosage.

Feeling relieved, she rested her head into Ana's chest.

"What's wrong?" Ana said soothingly, stroking the poor girls hair.

"My heart hurts."


	5. Naive

Lillie had spent her Sunday venting about how big of an asshole was for degrading her so rudely, the other half of the day was spent in Jake and Ryan's dorm.

He'd gotten her take out from her favourite Thai restaurant and some horror movies. Harry had disintegrated from her thoughts.

It was now Monday, halfway through the school day.

Lillie wore a peach coloured cardigan and white moccasins with her jeans and T-Shirt.

Her hair was let down into a wavy, but fashionable style. Nothing she wore was as expensive as her classmates, but Lillie was fashionably un materialistic.

She could look twice as good for half the price.

Taking a seat in her Anthropology class, she looked across the room at the slowly filling classroom.

Jake walked in with a friend, giving her a big smile.

He had a death sentence for Harry if he ever came near Lillie again.

Leaning up from her seat, she kissed him quickly before turning towards his seat that was next to hers.

"Class, we have a new student" Mr. Rogers spoke.

He was an amazing teacher, Lillie's favourite.

"He's an amazing fuck" Natalie gossiped to her fake friends, spilling out every unnecessary detail.

"Natalie, if you'd like to share your intimacy with Mr. Styles, feel free to come up to the front. Were all just like, totally so interested in your underage sex life!"

**Mr. Rogers:1 Natalie:0 **

Lillie wanted to laugh until she realized Harry was in this class.

He walked in like the world revolved around him.

Not the same boy she met Saturday.

He winked and touched Natalie, taking a seat with her group.

Lillie groaned inwardly in disgust.

Jake's mind was preoccupied with all the scenario's playing out through his brain of how to kill Harry.

The time went by surpassingly well, that was until class work was distributed.

Lillie moved her desk next to Jake's, preparing to do an assignment on Dian Fossey, the Gorilla Anthropologist.

"Gorilla's look like Lillie in the face, the eyes" Harry seethed through his teeth, loud enough for Lillie to hear.

Jake had his earphones, unaware of the whole situation.

"She probably fucks like one to" Natalie roared in laughter.

Really, did all her discussions revolve around sex?

The group continued to refer all the 'Gorilla similarities' to Lillie, making her become more anxious.

Jake took notice, unplugging his music.

"Lil" he asked.

She couldn't speak, her lips began to tremble.

Jake just knew, turning around in his seat.

He was intimidating.

His friends were intimidating.

Jake was not to be fucked with.

Lillie, was not to be harmed.

"Because you can't get anything that isn't STD positive, doesn't mean you can downgrade Lillie. Fuck with her one more time, and your head meets the pavement, got it? She's sick, diagnosed with anxiety and you people pick on her? Grow fucking up" Jake roared, giving the group the finger.

All of the girls found him attractive, they found Ryan good looking too. All of Jake's friends had an appealing edge to them.

Natalie had a crush on him the size of New York during middle school.

Jealousy is a bitch, get well soon? Well, Natalie still had the fever.

Harry looked emotionless.

He didn't know she was sick. He didn't know she had anxiety problems. He only did it to get over his attraction to Lillie.

The girls around him continued talking, laughing, glaring at the backs of Lillie and Jake.

Harry suddenly realized he screwed up. Massively.


	6. See the sun

HARRYS P.O.V

That afternoon Harry decided to go for a walk around the campus to get familiar to the area.

His best mate Louis tagged along.

Neither really talked considering Louis was busy texting his girlfriend back home in England.

Walking past the Football field, Harry thought about joining a team.

It'd be a great way to meet people, get a certain someone off his mind…

"Interested in the game mate? I'll register with you" Louis said breaking the silence.

It was like he could read Harry's mind.

"She doesn't look like the sport time, with anxiety and all" Louis continued.

"Your a mind reader mate, it's brilliant ya?" Harry finally broke a smile, thinking about Lillie.

"See, I hardly know her but I feel like she's been around forever. I swore I'd want the typical American girl but she's different, a good different. We like the same things but now she thinks I'm some air headed douche bag who's out to get laid, plus her boyfriends never going to leave. I don't blame him, she's beautiful" Harry sighed, tilting his head up to the sky.

"Start over, the break starts Friday. She doesn't seem like she's going out on vacation, get to know her. Her boy Jake is gone with his mates to play golf for the whole week" Louis commented.

"How do you know this?" Harry asked

"Were friends. I told him your foul." Louis laughed.

He was impressed by his own tricks, that was for sure.

"Ah, thanks mate. I'll make it happen"

For the first time, Harry finally had hope.


	7. Brightside

It was finally the Friday before break.

Lillie decided to skip out on school with Jake.

He was leaving and as much as she wanted him to stay, It'd be nice to have some quality time with Ana while the boys were away.

Laying in his bed with her head tucked between the crook of his neck, Lillie's fingers explored Jake's chest, trying not to wake him.

Poking his left nipple, she snorted, causing Jake to stir.

"Lil?" Jake asked in a rough morning voice.

"No, it's your mother" She smiled, looking up towards his face.

Jakes eyes opened slowly, his mouth line going up into a smile.

"I'll miss you while I'm gone, don't do anything reckless okay?" He asked, wrapping his arms around her.

"I love you, have fun. Ana's here for me. I'll be fine." She promised, kissing his lips.

For the rest of the day, the pair stayed in bed.

Talking, sleeping, eating, watching tv.

Not willing to get up, Jake dragged himself out of bed, picking up his bags and standing at the door.

Lillie sat up in bed, waving goodbye.

"Bring me back a souvenir" Lillie snickered.

"I'll bring back a golf ball, just for you Lil" Jake laughed, walking out, shutting the door.

Lillie hit the bed with her feet, feeling alone.

Jake was gone and Ana wouldn't be done classes until 3.

Leaving the room and locking the door, she tip toed across the hallways back her dorm, reaching her bedroom door.

Down the hall she could see a group of familiar girls from her section.

Lillie smiled and waved, humiliated she'd been caught in nothing but one of Jakes over sized shirts.

Rummaging through her back, she realized she only brought the boys key, forgetting her own.

Mentally slapping herself, Lillie walked up to the girls.

There were 2 she knew.

Marie and Brittany.

Both were super sweet, Lillie wasn't so humiliated asking them for spare clothes until Ana came back.

Marie was the closest to her size, walking Lillie to her dorm.

"Who knew boy free Lillie would be locked out in nothing but a t shirt!" Marie said in fits of laughter, letting Lillie pick out an outfit.

She settled for a pair of jeans and a white Victoria's Secret hoodie.

"It's Jake, he's the one. I never thought we'd be good together, but it's so perfect." She smiled, standing at the door.

Marie told Lillie how happy she was for the both of them.

She also invited both Ana and Lillie to a party one of her friends were throwing.

The theme was masquerade and everyone in the academy was welcome to come.

Lillie felt it was short notice, but thanked Marie for the offer, promising she'd consider.

Until 3pm came by, Lillie went back to the boys bedroom, surfing the internet.

She felt a weird urge to do some research on 'One Direction'.

It was almost too cute how they came together to become the success they are today back in the UK.

Simon Cowell was a genius grouping them together.

Lillie's phone buzzed, it was Ana telling her she was home.

Rushing back to her dorm, Lillie told her about the party, asking if Ana was interested.

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME, LETS GO. GIRLS NIGHT!" She screamed, jumping around Lillie.

The girls went to the mall right after Ana announced they were attending this party Lillie had been invited to.

Lillie opted for a cream colored turtle neck dress made of lace, stopping above her knee's.

Ana was a bit more wild, wearing a backless purple velvet dress with a silver belt.

Neither girls felt comfortable in heels, but knew beauty was pain.

"I look like an idiot wearing this mask" Ana groaned in their dorm, trying to pull off the 'masquerade' theme.

"Ana it's the best idea ever. We won't notice the bimbo's, Harry or anyone else we hate and they won't notice us" Lillie said trying to brighten Ana's spirits.

"Lil, they might not notice me since I'm not the only ginger on campus anymore, but your the only girl under 5'3 with hair down to your ass" Ana smirked, finalizing her makeup.

The girls drove out off campus to where the party was being held.

Once they drove into the lot of the address, adrenaline pumped through their veins.

Whoever was holding the party lived in a house bigger than the White House.

Tree's were covered with lights and music blasted through outside speakers.

Showing the guard their academy ID's, the girls were finally in.

Lillie grabbed Ana's hands pulling her onto the dance floor.

Mike Posner's new song "Boom Chicka Wow Wow" was playing, getting everyone on the dance floor.

Very few people actually didn't wear masks, making them stand out like sore thumbs.

Lillie wiggled around like a fool, making Ana thankful they both had masks on.

"I'm going to get drinks, stay put" Ana ordered, walking through close bodies.

Lillie listened, dancing less wildly.

A slow song came on, Lillie instantly new the tune.

John Mayer.

Slow dancing in a burning room.

It was like whoever was playing DJ wanted to remind her Jake wasn't there.

That she was alone.

Couple's came together and singles moved off the floor, hoping someone would ask them back on.

Ana was in the crowd heading off, waving her hands up for Lillie to join her.

Noticing Ana's arm in the air with her drink, Lillie went to move forward, feeling a strong hand holding her back.

"Dance with me" The stranger didn't exactly ask, but demanded.

Lillie's lips were the only thing visible under her mask, staying expressionless.

She looked back at Ana who was with a mutual friend of the gangs, oblivious to the mysterious person trying to get her to dance.

"One" Lillie said taking the hands of the masked person in front of her.

"And no funny business mister, I'm taken" She smiled, letting her guard fall down.


	8. Venomous

HARRYS P.O.V

Lillie had no idea she was dancing with him.

He'd worn his hair slicked back with a beanie like her boyfriend Jake always wore.

Harry guessed she liked them, and even though the party was slightly formal, he was out to impress.

Her hands fit perfectly in his, her body coming closer against his chest.

Harry decided not to say anything, just laughing when she said 'No funny business'

If she heard his accent, he'd be dead.

The song felt like it went on forever, just the way Harry had wanted.

It was his request to play John Mayer.

The DJ made him pay 5 bucks because it ruined the 'vibe' of the party.

Knowing the song was dying down, Harry mentally prepared himself to get out his best 'American accent', coming in near Lillie's ear.

"Come out to the garden with me, nothing serious, no hook ups, I just want to talk." He asked, impressed with how capable he was pulling off the American voice.

His Niall Irish impression was horrific.

"Okay" He heard her let out just loud enough for him to hear.

"I just need to tell my friend".

Lillie let go, walking towards Ana who was now eying him down.

He passed the test. She didn't recognize it was him.

Lillie came back with her signature wide smile, pulling him out back into the garden.

Surprisingly no couples were spread out on the benches or in the bushes.

Maybe it was too earlier Harry thought.

Shaking her long hair, Lillie took off her mask swiftly.

"This thing itches, I can't stand it. See my friend Ana thought we shouldn't wear masks because it's cliche but thank goodness we did because EVERYONE has one on and we'd look like fools and who wa-" She rambled, stopping when Harry's hand covered her lips.

"Don't kiss me" She still managed to get out with Harry's palm over her mouth.

He laughed, taken by just how adorable she really could be.

Letting go, Harry told her not to be mad about what he was about to do.

Taking the back string of his mask, he tore it off revealing his face.

Lillie looked blank.

"What" She demanded.

"Want to compare me to Gorilla again, because you look like a baboon's ass" She seethed through her teeth, trying to look 'intimidating'.

Taking a seat, Harry played with his mask between his hands, turning his head to Lillie.

"Lillie I'm sorry. I didn't actually think you looked like a Gorilla, that's ridiculous. I knew Natalie and her friends would laugh and I wanted to make you mad. For some reason I thought you deserved it, like you'd done me wrong. All you did was fool around with your boyfriend in the back of some car and I blew up on you like, I don't know…you belonged to me. It's ridiculous, ya? To be so into someone who you barely know" He revealed, hoping she'd understand.

Lillie looked at him, unsure about what to say.

Placing her hand on his knee, she banged her fists into his shoulder.

"You don't traumatize and humiliate girls you like Harry, were 17, not 5. If you felt that way, it was a delusion. We barely know each other, you know nothing about me. If you did, trust me, you'd run back to England" She said trying to fix the situation.

"Let be try to make it up to you over the break, give me a chance Lillie" Harry begged, placing his hand onto hers.

"You have one, that's it Styles. By the way, I'll be craving a Vanilla Latte tomorrow around 8am, my dorm number's 503." Lillie winked, walking out of the garden leaving Harry behind.

Tearing off the beanie, he felt a strong pair of hands grasping his shoulders.

Louis.

"It worked mate, your in!"


End file.
